Alphaverse
The Alphaverse is the first universe to come into existence. It is the heart of all things related to Creation and Destruction, Chaos and Order, Light and Shadow. It is also the home of The Grand Architect and the Alpha Gods. It was also the sight of the battle between the Titanic Eradicators and Alpha Gods at The Battle of The Fields of Eternal Hell. It also serves as a central hub to all living things where The Alpha Sigma Tavern is located for travellers who have managed to arrive and bypass the mass amount of dangers on their way here. History At the dawn of time. The Void gave birth to seven beings. Six of them belonged to the race known as the Titanic Eradicators. The last being was simply known as The Grand Architect. The Grand Architect used his control over Celestial Balance to create the Alphaverse and draw in five universes that came to be known as the Foundation Universes. The Alphaverse was soon a blank template for which The Grand Architect could create his new world. Starting with Alpha Sigma, he continued to form the landscape and other key locations. As time progressed, he saw the need to populate his new world. As such, he created creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some lived underground, others in the air and sea. Some in all locations. As time progressed, The Grand Architect saw the need to hide away, to gather his strength for a far darker force. As a result, he created six champions-the six Alpha Gods to look over and help pave the way for the grand defence of the Alphaverse. The six Alpha Gods, while each empowered with one of the six aspects of Celestial Balance, were each drawn apart to follow their own callings. But each of them were charged with the protection over a Foundation Universe. All but the Angel God of Light and Devil God of Shadows who were charged with overseeing all universes in the hop that they would select champions, heralds to assisted them against threats such as dark beings from The Void. But as time progressed, the Devil God of Shadows grew distant from his brethren. The final act of his companionship with his fellow Alpha Gods was during The Battle Of The Fields of Eternal Hell where he fought against the Titanic Eradicator, Tror'gath the Maleficent, and won. It was shortly after this battle that the first battle between the Alpha Gods would happen. It was at the Dark Fortress of Drua'dor where the Alpha Gods fought against Nadikan Amarar where the current Angel God of Light vanquished him. Following the battle, any of the heralds Nadikan Amarar had were quickly imprisoned in a pocket dimension by the other Alpha Gods. With only one escaping this fate. His name was Wartronous, a Cybertronian herald who fled back to the Transformers Foundation universe where he went into hiding as the being known as Sideways, a herald of Unicron. This event became known as the Clash of Gods. over 800 billion years later, Omicronus, the new Devil God of Shadows discovered a piece of the Shadow Armour and began to finish what his ancestor had started. He was fast to gather a plethora of followers, among them were Dread'El, General Grid and Galvanex. The latter having been trained and recommended by a recently emerged Wartronous. Thus, the second Clash of Gods came to happen. It was during the Siege of Gundar Fortress did the 10 year war come to an end at the cost of ten universes. Following on shortly afterwards, Omicronus submitted to defeated, but having seen the threat coming, convinced his brethren to leave him with the Shadow Armour. 60 decades later and the threat that The Grand Architect had been preparing for was drawing near. As a result, the Pocket Dimension where five of the six Titanic Eradicators was breached, allowing them to leave and free Tror'gath. Seeing the time draw near, Destroyer and Creator remembered the words they were told when they came to be shortly before The Grand Architect went into hiding. Seeing the threat, they, along with the other Alpha Gods, peered into the Foundation Universes and discovered where the Titanic Eradicators had gone. Following the empowerment of six individuals from DC Comics, they went out and gathered their army on The Plains of Warpment. When The Devourer of Universes arrived with his forces, the largest battle ever seen had begun. The event came to be known as The Battle for Fate. The Grand Architect soon emerged to engage The Devourer of Universes himself. The battle slowly took a turn. But even then, The Devourer of Universes was too powerful. It took the sacrifice of the six Alpha Gods and their champions to destroy The Devourer of Universes once and for all. As a result, the six beings who were empowered with the six aspects of Celestial Balance became to new Alpha Gods and joined the Foundation Protectors in hunting down any and all remaining members of The Dark Army. Key Locations Gundar Fortress The stronghold of Omicronus. The Gundar Fortress served as his home and personal prison. It was here that the Alpha Gods battled and defeated him. The Plains of Warpment The Plains of Warpment is a desert located to the south of the Dark Lands. It is the site of the final battle between The Devourer of Universes, the Alpha Gods and The Grand Architect. Dark Fortress of Drua'dor The Dark Fortress of Drua'dor was the stronghold and home of Nadikan Amarar and his forces. It was destroyed during the first Clash of Gods in a final battle between Nadikan Amarar and the Angel God of Light. Fields of Eternal Hell The Fields of Eternal Hell is located northwest of The Plains of Warpment and east of the Dark Fortress of Drua'dor. It was the sight of the battle between the Titanic Eradicators and the Alpha Gods. Stronghold of Celestial Power The Stronghold of Celestial Power is an ancient ruin located at the very centre of the Alphaverse on Alpha Sigma. It is the location of The Grand Architect's chamber and bunker. The Alpha Sigma Tavern The central hub of travel to and from the Alphaverse, the Alpha Sigma Tavern is run by Chroniclers . Known inhabitants * Alpha Gods * The Grand Architect * Titanic Eradicators(Formerly) * Razorback Wraiths(Select variations) * Serpent Hunters * Demonic Angers * Servitudes * Humans * Dark Humans * Spirits * Devils * Angels * Proto Gods * Beta Gods * Heralds of Light and Shadow Category:Alphaverse Category:Alpha Gods Category:DC Comics Category:Ninjago Category:Titanic Eradicators Category:Universes Category:Transformers Category:HTTYD Category:Star Wars Category:Gods